


One of those days

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, a bit of angst but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is reckless during battles and Peter needs to be comforted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

It was one of those days, when Peter would pick Wade up, web him to his back and swing them home, laying his lover’s corpse on the bed and waiting for him to come back.

Peter let out an anguished cry, his heart beating so hard and fast in his chest he felt nauseated. He had no doubts Wade would soon wake up, but there was still a little part of him that feared the worst. Maybe not so little.   
Fuck that, Peter was terrified. Each and every time. 

He paced in the kitchen, he tried watching television but couldn’t focus, he went to the bathroom and looked at his panicked eyes in the mirror. Stupid Wade.

Finally Peter laid down beside the mercenary, his back to him. That felt wrong, the coldness of the corpse seemed to crawl down his spine. Peter turned around and watched Wade’s peaceful face for a second before closing his eyes very tight.

A few minutes later Peter felt hesitant fingers stroking the palm of his hand. He looked up at Wade who was smiling at him softly, as if moments ago he wasn’t cold, rigid and blue and dead. Peter smiled too.

“Did we win, baby boy?”

“Of course we did. I made pretty damn sure you didn’t jump on that grenade for nothing, give me some credit.” The smaller man scoffed with a laugh.  
Wade opened his mouth but before he could answer Peter gripped his wrist tightly and his expression turned furious.

“Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again.”

Wade searched Peter’s eyes, silent, for a minute before lowering his head and resting his lips on the hand that was holding him.

“I promise” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s silky skin.

He scooted closer to Peter’s body and drew the boy to him with one leg.

“Warm me up?” 

The young man pressed his lips to Wade’s and ran his hand over his back, brushing his hand on the skin and lighting his touch when he felt only flesh and muscles under his fingers. 

They moaned when Wade groped Peter’s buttcheek, massaging the hard muscles gently at first, then rougher when he got a loud groan in response. He gently rolled the skin between his fingers as the young hero nuzzled his face against the mercenary’s chest, kissing the sores and giving small licks over the most prominent scars.

Wade moved to cover his lover’s body with own, having regained all the warmth of Life. He thrusted his erection against Peter’s who relished in the sensation, and the weight of the man he loved.

Wade roughly stroked Peter’s face, his fingers pressing to the other man’s lips who sucked them in and licked until spit was running down his chin. The merc let out a guttural moan and rolled them on their sides before starting rubbing Peter’s hole with wet digits, not pushing in yet.

Peter webbed the large bottle of lube to them, opened it with one hand and poured some on Wade’s palm, then he swung his leg over Wade’s hip to give the anti-hero better access.

A scarred finger pushed inside, coaxing small whines from Peter, then a second, and a third. Once Wade was satisfied with his handywork, he shoved his lover onto his back and drew his knees apart, settling between them while adding lube on his cock. 

He bent forward as he pushed into Peter, who reached for Wade’s shoulders to pull him to his chest where he held him tightly. When the younger man moved his hips forward sharply, Wade took it as a sign to start pounding in earnest. 

Soon, all could be heard was the mercenary’s groans and Peter’s loud moans of ecstasy. When he felt he was close, the hero let his legs fall from they rested on Wade’s waist and sped up the movement of his hips. Spurts of come painted his and Wade’s stomachs, bringing Wade to his own orgasm, filling his lover’s inside. He started to pull out but Peter held him still.

“Don’t leave me please” he panted in a pleading voice.

Wade fell back on Peter’s chest with a smile.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Robin_Mask for the grammar check ;)


End file.
